Rockman: The Long Forgotten Story English Version
by Locke3K
Summary: A sad story about the events that ocurried in the Rockman Sagas from the point of view of an individue in a desolated future. It has real data and story parts i added to link all sagas. Find out what happened to Rock, X, Zero and the others. Enjoy it.


_**Author Notes: **_

Hi everyone. This it is the first FanFiction that I have done. Furthermore, Im not used to FanFictions and I haven't read any till now. Now i have more interest in the subject and i would like to offer u what a day of inspiration did.

This FanFiction, could be more seen like a documentary, cause it contains a lot of REAL information about Rockman sagas (information collected with time and effort by playing the games , official information given by Capcom and information collected throught the Web). In addition, it contains story pieces added by me to complement the history that Keiji Inafume doesn't want to unveil. (the reasons of why are still unknow). Complements such as pieces of history added to connect the sagas, or some answers to questions many people asks... What happened to Rockman, Protoman and the others? Is X the original Rockman with some kind of improvement? The eternal war between robots and humans will end someday? Hope you like it. I have tried to tell the events in the most logical and faithful way to the original history. Please, forgive me for some mistakes in the writting. My english is still under training hehehe.

I hope to receive your comments, doubts, suggestions or you critics. All will be taken in mind. Thanks.

P.D: If someone doesn't know. Rockman is the original name of Megaman in Japan. Personally a like more the original Japanese name. That's the reason why he will be named that way in this history. Except for him, all the other names will be from US version.

Of a Rockman Fan of all life for all the Fans of the Blue Bomber:

_**Rockman **_

_**The Long Forgotten Story **_

_**By Maverick Hunter Locke. -. **_

_**Prologue: **_

Practically, I already cannot count whichever time has happened.

Still I can remember when this World was totally populated.

The life bloomed in each corner. The civilization lived his best moment.

It was an utopical society.

Now...nothing. That's all that is left. A great emptyness.

To where my vision can see, everything what I can distinguish is an uncultivated earth and an acid sea. No signs remains of which someday it was a great civilization.

It is extremely difficult to accept what my eyes can see.

I have been looking for long time for some Life Signal, but until now I havent succed.

No longer has sense asking about the responsible of this. Humans and Robots. All of us have been responsible. All of us are to be blamed.

What I ask myself at this moment is... Why?

Why we had to end like this?

It is that there was no other option?

Most surely is that i will never find the answer.

In any case, little importance it has... What is done, is done.

Now, I am totally alone, here in this deserted place in the planet Earth, contemplating an afternoon that sometimes accompanied million inhabitants in their common days.

However, now only covers a desolated land , dead long ago.

The Earth already had pass through severe crisis in several occasions, but they never arrived at this magnitude.

There were so many wars.

The humanity from its beginnings always has been in conflict.

In his eagerness of supremacy, the man became greddy.

And the Robots, being creations of an imperfect humanity, began to adopt the behavior of their creators.

The worse wars were seen in the last centuries.

Wars such as: "The Willy Wars", "The Maverick Wars", "The Elfic wars", "The R.O.C.K wars" or the worse one of all of them... "The Niltanium Wars".  
In these wars, there were beings who, in their anxiety of power, tried to seed havok and destruction. Beings, who maybe sometime were kind minded.

Sadly, they were corrupted by their greed and selfishness.

But there were some, who gattered courage to oppose them.

Humans and Robots, guided by theirs ideals and dreams of a better world, in where both races could co-exist in harmony.

These heroes existed in the past and defended with their very body and soul that justice prevailed.

Now all of them, heroes and villains, lie in the forgetfulness.

Sometimes I depress myself thinking... Were all those efforts in vain?

Did have any use all those interminable years of fight?

It was simply our destiny to finish like this or it was some other way to change things?

The important thing now, is that I have a mission.

My life while it lasts has an objective.

I must survive while i can...

Someway, somewhat… I must resist, I must keep go on...

The most special person in my life assigned this mission to me.

"You must live... Live for all us. You will be the living proof that the human race existed ".

I will not break my promise.

I will do all i can to not to fail.

If there is a way so i can find somebody with life, maybe there is still some hope. Maybe we will be able to start from zero.

I do not have the rights to forget that hope.

I have been looking for so much time, but till now I have obtained nothing.

Right now, I am resting in the ruins where a city called "Giga City 3" existed

I am exhausted... I have spent days in which I have looked for somebody without rest.

Still worse... There are some beings called "The Others".

Beings without life who cannot be catalogued in any well-known race.

Their only objective is to make sure that there isn't a single sign of life left in this planet.

I had several confrontations with them in these days.

They are implacable beings. If it wasn't for my weapons, surely they would have finished me long time ago.

My last confrontation with them was the most difficult of all.

They had hurt me severely, but someway i had managed to escape with life.

I have fear sometimes... sometimes i start to believe that I will not make it.

It is too difficult to stay optimistic in this situation.

But I will do it for her.

Because of her I will continue fighting.

At this moment I'm trying to heal my wounds while i rest.

The loniless is my eternal companion.

Once in a while, while I admire the crepuscule covering the desolated earth and the sea totally contaminated, I have visions.

Sometimes I can see things as they were before.

My mind distorts the reality to see things as they were in the past.

The sea is beautiful and the Earth full of life.

All of this produce me am unthinkable sadness. It's a feeling that passes throught my body that is difficult to describe.

An no-end of memories floods my mind. Memories that are and aren't mine. Memories of other times... better times.

Times... where everything seemed possible...now they are only lost dreams in the emptiness.

Even so, I can see things clearly, as it were yesterday.

Most surely, im living now around the 30XX Century, I am not absolutely sure... but what i can say for sure, it's thatit allbegan in the20XX Century...

_**Prologue's End.**_

**_Chapter 1: Rockman Classic Saga 20XX Coming very soon!..._**


End file.
